Improved water quality in commercial and residential buildings is essential to maintaining health and safety of people that occupy and utilize those spaces. When water is contaminated with chemicals, pathogens, and Bio Chemical Agents, it can significantly impact human health, with outcomes ranging from mild side effects to death. Water contamination is usually identified once humans get sick after ingesting contaminated water. Some of the most common pathogen contaminants can include Norovirus, Hepatitis A, E. coli, and Legionella. 
Non-health related effects of water contamination include economic and environmental impact with significant impact to a community's infrastructure and economic growth. Municipal water suppliers often fail to appropriately test water supplies for contaminants. Current methods of water contamination detection are inefficient and inaccurate at detecting all contaminants. The recent water contamination crisis in Flint, Mich. demonstrates the need for improved water detection devices. Water tests conducted in 2015 in Flint showed a dangerously high level of lead. Flint officials failed to treat the water supply with an anti-corrosive agent, thus allowing iron water mains to erode. This erosion leached dangerous chemicals into Flint's water supply over a number of years.
Accordingly, the method, system, apparatus, and software program disclosed herein are intended to solve such problems such that water contamination is detected and diverted before consumption.